Dead eyes
by TildaIsWicked
Summary: Light brings Kagome to his university to meet his friend Ryuzaki.Scene from a longer story I'm planning to write in the future.


This is a scene from a longer fanfiction I'm planning to may seem like the pairing is L x Kagome,but the pairing is actually going to be Light x Kagome...:) The first sentences doesn't have much to do with the story, just something that I thought fit well there.I'm sorry for eventual grammar errors,or if something might sound confusing.I wrote this directly from my head,based on the story,so I don't know if it makes much sense in the beginning...And no,I don't dislike 's my favorite character from Death Note,it's just that I'm tired of people describing him as if he's hot,when he's described as "unattractive" in the I agree,he's adorable!3 Enough of my uninteresting !

Death Note (Light and L) belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.  
InuYasha (Kagome) belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"L?", Kagome asked. "Who's L?"

Light smirked before replying; "Wait and see."

--

"L" could not be described as a handsome person. In fact, it was hard to not call him unattractive. With dark bags under his eyes, pale thick skin and an ever crouching figure, he created some sort of repelling aura. The first impression he gave was that of a mental person, he was unreadable and strange. His eyes were black and empty, making it impossible to figure out what he was thinking. His black hair was greasy, unbrushed and looked as if a hurricane had blown through it.

Upon entering the school ground, L immediately set his dead eyes on Kagome, not even bothering greeting Light – though he did not seem to mind, he seemed to be used to it. Kagome froze. It felt like his gaze was paralyzing and she felt afraid to move.

"Ryuzaki, this is Kagome. I told you about her, remember?" Light said.

L took a step forward, hands in his pockets and a bent back. He stared at the girl before him with an uninterested expression, before looking back at Light. Light nodded, and L looked back at Kagome. To her surprise, he smiled at her. It was an awkward smile, lacking any sign of joy, or rather any sign of emotion whatsoever. Kagome replied with a nervous smile of her own, bowing politely.

"N-nice to meet you, R-Ryuzaki", she stuttered.

On their way to campus, Light had told her to call L "Ryuzaki". He hadn't explained why, though, and Kagome hadn't asked. The name felt like it didn't belong in her mouth when she said it.

"I'm pleased to meet you… Higurashi-san," L said in a low, murmuring voice.

Kagome shivered when he spoke. And she was surprised to hear him calling her by her last name, since she hadn't told him herself. But she guessed that Light had told him about her earlier…

Light gave the big clock on the school building a quick glance and said;

"We should head to class if we don't want to be late."

"Um, yeah…" Kagome said, never letting her eyes leave the strange man before her.

L, "Ryuzaki", simply nodded as well, and turned around. Kagome caught herself staring at him while he walked. It was an interesting movement. His feet moved as if he didn't like the shoes, and his steps were big almost as if he found the ground dirty. His back was crouching like always, and his head was hanging low.

"Kagome? Are you coming?"

She blinked upon hearing her name, and saw Light waiting for her a few feet away. She swallowed and caught up with the two men. She made sure that she walked next to Light, on his left side so that she didn't need to be next to L.

The short walk turned out to be more difficult than she had anticipated. All her concentration was used up on _not_ glancing at the detective. And even though he didn't look like he was paying much attention to the conversation she was having with Light, it still felt like he was wary of her every word, her every breath. A part of her thought he could hear her thoughts.

"So, Higurashi-san…" she suddenly heard him saying.

"Y-yes?"

She glanced at him. She could see him glancing back at her. His expression was unreadable, but she could tell that she didn't like it.

"What do you think of the mass murderer known as Kira?"

Upon saying that name, Kagome noticed how Light immediately got tense next to her. His eyes looked straight ahead of him, and he looked like his teeth were clenched together.

But the young woman could not understand why this strange man, even if he was a detective, would ask her about such a thing.

"Well, I think…," she began but interrupted herself. She really hadn't thought closely on this matter. She was only aware of what Light and her friends had told her about the case, since she'd been time-travelling so much lately that she hadn't had a chance to watch the news for a long time. She hadn't really had the time to think about her own opinions about it.

She'd been surprised to hear that this "friend" of Light in fact was the famous detective that was trying to catch Kira. She found it weird that he had told her this, but she found it even weirder that the detective in question asked her about the case. Shouldn't he act as if it didn't concern him? But she decided to go along with it.

"I think his way of thinking is very human," she simply said.

Light's eyes let go of the invisible spot in front of him and he looked at Kagome. He seemed very surprised, and so did L. But in a completely different way. It was more like he had uncovered some sort of secret.

"Oh? And what makes you say so?" he asked.

"Well… It's true that he's been murdering FBI agents and so lately, but… His purpose was from the start to only kill criminals, right? That was before L, at least…"

It felt weird to say L, knowing that he was right next to her, but she had to act as if she didn't know it was him.

He looked like he was grinning, or holding back a grin, as he put his index finger to his lip and his black eyes widened.

"So you're saying that you think that L is the one at fault?"

"No! I just mean that… Well, how can I put it… I think Kira is, or was, doing his best at creating a world without crime. That's why I can't say that he is all evil. His intention is good…"

Kagome looked from L to Light as she spoke. Light seemed to be listening as intently as L.

"His intention is or was good, but his way of acting isn't. He just does his best at creating a world where his loved ones can be safe. That makes him human, doesn't it?"

L looked at the sky as they continued walking. Kagome felt sweat rolling down her back. It was like he was questioning her, like she was a suspect. But could he really suspect her, when he just met her?

"You might be right about that…" he said.

Light chuckled. "What's this, Ryuzaki? Aren't you the one who says that Kira is nothing but a murderer who deserves to be punished?"

"Yes, but Higurashi-san might also be right, Yagami-kun."

Kagome could feel that there was more to their words than she understood, but didn't even bother thinking more about it. They were both masterminds, that was for sure, and she couldn't even dream of getting in between them in a discussion like this.

"I… I didn't say that I think Kira was good. I still think he is a murderer, and hope he's caught soon."

She hadn't realized it, but she'd stopped walking, and was now standing several feet behind the two men. They looked back at her with curious expressions. She looked down at her feet, blushing.

"I think so too, Kagome."

She looked up at Light, who smiled warmly at her. She felt a bit more confident in the presence of L. Like Light was protecting her from his paralyzing stare. But there was something about the look in Light's eyes that bothered her… What was it?

"I hope so, too, Higurashi-san. And I'm sure he _will _be caught. And when he is, I certainly hope he gets the penalty he deserves."

And with those words, L turned around once again and walked away in the opposite direction, away from the school building. Light and Kagome stared after him.

"Excuse him, he's a bit…"

"Indescribable?" Kagome offered, still looking after his disappearing figure.

Light chuckled. "To say the least. It doesn't feel like _that_ is the right word either. Sometimes I think that he's not smart, but just crazy. So crazy that he's smart."

Kagome looked back at Light. She didn't feel like smiling when they talked about him. She felt sad. Everything about the presence or mention of this detective made her feel so very sad.

"He seems very lonely," she said quietly.

The top student's grin dropped when he saw her expression.

"Yeah. I guess."

Kagome threw one last glance at the person that was so small that you could hardly tell it was L anymore. The school bell rang when it reached the new hour, and the pair standing on the school ground hurried to the building, so that they wouldn't be late for class. But what never left Kagome's mind was the picture of those dead, empty eyes that stared at her, looking through her soul.

* * *

Reviews please!*bows*


End file.
